Life
by under.that.sun
Summary: Living is like having adventure in an abyss - you never know what, from where or how will happen. So we should enjoy this adventure to it's fullest! AU, LawLu, yaoi, tiny mention of mpreg, one shot, life...


**A.N. I just had to do this… Ughh… believe me I hate it more than you will after you read it… -_-**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, mention of mpreg, AU, be aware! This story will make you think of things that everybody tries to forget…(I think) -_-**

**Disclaimer: I doubt that this has anything to with One Piece (which I don't own) except that I'm using it's characters…**

Happy

Being happy is all what life is about, having adventures, seeking for dangers that thrill your soul, tasting delicious food and making new friends. And loving, yes, let's not forget loving – it's the most important thing you need to be happy.

Focus

Focusing on your future is always good, but thinking about it too much is bad. Thinking about your future too much will take your smile away and you will fall in despair, that's why everybody avoids thinking about it. But Luffy never focused on future, he knew perfectly well what awaits him there.

Time

'Time sure flies fast, it seems only a year ago I was still was in school, and now I'm already living on my own, creating a family…' Luffy brushed the serious thoughts away as he ran up the stairs to his apartment door, he wants to see his little daughter as soon as possible…

Family

Creating a family with the man you love was not in the list of things of things that Luffy considered of having in the future, not that he really considered anything. But he never regretted meeting Law, who could be a better father than him?

Sea

Luffy always loved the sea, his kids also loved it, so they went to it as often as they could. For some reason looking at the sea made him feel nostalgic, but he didn't mind it. It was the nice kind of nostalgia – he felt grateful for even feeling it.

Dreams

Those strange dreams of himself being reckless as he conquered the sea were a part of Luffy's routine. Every morning he would tell his husband what he dreamt of, Law would only chuckle and say that Luffy's dreamful nature can be seen the best through his dreams.

Together

Being together was as easy as breathing, one would always fill the gap the other lacked in. It was like the perfect combination, but of course there was nothing perfect in this world, but maybe that's just because perfection was boring.

Little

When little hand for the first time gasped Luffy's finger he instantly knew that the he found the second love in his life. And those little grey eyes reminded him of his first.

Step

When their daughter stepped her first steps Law and Luffy were kissing, apparently their little angel decided that she wants to join.

Decision

When their first born made the decision to study in different city Luffy was happy. Not because his first born was leaving, but because his little girl understood that danger is the true spice that makes the life so sweet.

Four

The two of them had four children. Four wonderful angels, or as Law like to call them - little copies of Luffy only with his brain. Though every time he said that he would have this rare, huge grin, everybody knew how proud that man was of that.

Last

When the last child left their house Luffy kind of felt a little empty inside, the house was to quiet and he had nothing to do. But his children wouldn't be his children if a least one of them wouldn't visit them every weekend.

Old

"Being old sucks." That was the conclusion their first grandchild made. Apparently he couldn't understand how his grandpas could live without five chocolate bars per day.

Wrinkles

Having wrinkles never bothered Luffy, he was even proud of them – they showed how much he has experienced in his life. Law never bothered to tell him that wrinkles appear not because of his experiences.

White

When Luffy saw the first grey hair in Law's hair their children were still teens. Now both of their heads were bedecked with white crowns, or that's at least how Luffy described the two of them when he noticed how both of them looked in the mirror.

Tired

Luffy was surprised how tired he felt only after being awake for several hours, getting out of bed was really hard and Luffy hated that with all his might. Maybe the reason for that was because he was near ninety?

Pain

It pained Luffy to look at once young and maybe a little frowning face which right now laid with its eyes closed in a big hospital bed. Maybe reaching ninety nine was all that Law could reach?

Eyes

When Law opened his eyes Luffy knew, he could see it deep in his orbs. Law wasn't going to go back home with him. "I'm sorry Luffy-ya, it seems this where we will have to separate…"

Tears

Luffy couldn't stop his tears from rolling down his cheeks, he fucking hated life, he hated how unfair it is and how everything has to end. He hated how in the end time and age caught up with them. Living seemed unfair.

Black

Luffy never separated black from the color palette, not even when he had to attend his friends funerals. But why he hated it so much now when he has to wear it on his husbands…?

Hand

When a warm hand brushed through Luffy's white locks he almost mistakes it with his dead husband's, but soon he understands that it was his daughter. She already had white hair and old tired eyes, she had her own grandchildren and her own family.

End

Luffy feels that his end is nearing, he feels it slowly creeping up to him, lingering above him and sort of laughing at him. But Luffy didn't care anymore, somewhat along this lonely year he accepted that it will come. But when it crept up to his insides he felt a little sad, living is a wonderful thing, it's a shame that it has to end. But humans don't have the right to live forever, they have to give up their place for others…

Whisper

As Luffy's heart stops beating a silent whisper comes from his lips. "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened…"

**A.N. I fucking cried writing this, it was the first time I did that while writing… I just hope that I managed to give you all the true meaning of what I was saying and I hope that I touched your hearts. But don't take everything for granted – these are just my thoughts…**


End file.
